Reserva
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno han tenido una familia, cada niño con un rasgo diferente, pero compartiendo algo de sus padres. Uno en especial.


**Oneshot:**

**Título:** Reserva.

**Advertencias:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece.

-Está basado en un rol.

-Es familiar, así que no contiene nada subidito de tono, para todas las edades.

**Recordatorio:** Les recuerdo que ahora pueden aprovechar que tengo los oneshots abiertos. Lean en face o en devianart (chia-sama)

(…)

Ellos se lo habían visto hacer muchas veces. Es más, era normal cuando su madre estaba por ahí que él decidiera hacer caso de sus peticiones y se colocara de esa forma. Ellos reían y tiraban de sus cabellos mientras su padre soportaba aquel juego con el ceño fruncido y mirando a su madre de una forma extraña.

Pero eso a ambos mellizos no les importaba. Sayuri, con su físico idéntico a su madre excepto por los ojos y carácter. Y Kotarou, idéntico a su padre físicamente, excepto por ojos y carácter. Y quizás sus padres a medida que crecían se daban cuenta, pero lo que sí sabían a ciencia cierta Ryoma y Sakuno, es que el más peligroso era… Sayuri.

La niña siempre se las ingeniaba para meter en líos a los demás. De algún modo. Incluso al padre. Y especialmente, desde la llegada de otro hermano a la familia. Un tercero que traía demasiado ocupada a la madre muchas veces como para percatarse de que sus otros dos cachorros humanos se metían en líos.

Sakuno se había entretenido demasiado en meter a Toushiro dentro de la bañera. Su padre estaba tirado en el sofá, durmiendo y Kotarou estaba mordisqueando un juguete distraídamente mientras que ella miraba fijamente la espalda de su hermano.

Si su padre podía hacerlo, ella también. Caminó hasta él, arrastrando consigo el enganche del peto y se sujetó de los hombros de su hermano. Kotarou levantó los ojos hacia ella y le ofreció el juguete, ajeno a las ideas de su hermana.

Sayuri se movió todo lo rápido que su edad le permitía hasta aplastar a su hermano contra el suelo y moverse sobre él. Kotarou gruñó bajo ella y profirió bufidos, meneando las manitas a diestro y siniestro.

Su madre emitió un grito de advertencia que provocó que su padre saltara del sofá y se diera en la rodilla con la mesita de café, para mirar a su alrededor en busca del caos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ryoma suspiró, acercándose para recogerla de encima de su hermano y sentarla en la alfombra que su madre mantenía pulcramente para ellos. Kotarou tenía leves lagrimitas en los ojos cuando lo ayudó a levantarse.

Sayuri miró a uno y otro intentando averiguar qué había salido mal. Su padre solía llevarla encima junto con Kotarou fácilmente. Bah, su hermano estrictamente un debilucho. Su padre sí que era fuerte.

Podía cargar a su madre en brazos y a ellos. Podía coger cosas que le pesaban muchísimo a ella a su parecer. Así pues, su hermano era un endeble.

Se agarró a la pierna de su padre, mordiéndole uno de los botones para llamar la atención. Éste agachó para sacar de su boca el peligro y la cogió en brazos también. Hablando de algo que ella no entendía con su madre, quien sonrió como en disculpa y cogió a Sayuri entre sus brazos.

Sayuri no tardó en tirarle del pelo. De una de las largas trenzas. Su madre protestó y rió mientras que su padre la ayudaba a librarse del agarre. Toushiro les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la cuna. Y Kotarou tiraba preocupado de la manga de su hermana, acercándosela lo suficiente para frotar sus mejillas.

Sayuri profirió un bufido pero no se apartó. Cuando Kotarou le hacía algo era como un sabueso amansado. Escuchó a su madre protestar con algo acerca de una cámara de algo y como su padre gruñía contra su pecho, no supo bien si en protesta o en burla, pero provocó que su madre inflara los mofletes y que Kotarou imitara la acción.

Entonces, Sayuri, como costumbre, estiraba una de sus manos y pellizcaba el moflete hasta desinflarlo, ganando una lágrima por parte de su mellizo. Algo flaseó sus ojos cuando su madre, finalmente feliz, utilizó esa dichosa cámara que siempre llevaba encima. Con las mejillas rojizas y los ojos brillantes.

Kotarou se aferró a su padre, chupándose el dedo gordo. Sayuri bufó e infló los mofletes.

—Me da que Sayuri va a terminar siendo un terremoto— murmuró su madre llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Su padre la miró con interés, y levemente, sus comisuras se levantaron un poquito.

—Simplemente es como su padre en cuanto a las fotográficas.

Su madre puso mofletes igualmente y como si fuera un tesoro, llevó la cámara dichosa hasta encima del mueble. Sayuri medió las distancias del suelo al lugar. Mordisqueándose el pulgar, tiró del cuello de su padre, señalándole el lugar cuando su madre desapareció.

Ryoma la miró y luego hacia el lugar. Se acercó hacia el lugar tras revisar que su madre no estuviera por medio y la acercó hacia la mesita. Sayuri solo tuvo que extender las manitas y coger la cámara.

La niña removió el aparato de un lado a otro, mordisqueó y babeó los botones mientras Kotarou la miraba como si estuviera probando algo demasiado nuevo para ambos.

Su padre simplemente la observó, como si esperaba que algo sucediera y, cuando la cámara resbaló de sus manos para caer al suelo y abrirse el carrete, un grito llegó desde la cocina.

—¿¡Quién se ha cai…!?

Los tres miraron hacia la madre como si acabaran de contarles que era el coco. Kotarou apretó las manos contra la camisa de su padre. Sayuri miró hacia el suelo con satisfacción y Ryoma… Ryoma tragó.

Era claramente cómplice y su hija la causante. Kotarou se escondía cada vez más hasta el punto que Ryoma tuvo que sujetarlo de forma que quedara detrás de su espalda. Sayuri simplemente miró a su madre.

Sakuno se agachó para recoger la cámara con cuidado, aunque ya nada de podía hacer con el carrete. La cerró correctamente y la guardó dentro de un cajón. Sayuri suspiró aliviada al perder de vista aquel dichoso objeto que tantas rabietas le hacía coger.

Ryoma regresó a los pequeños a la alfombra, esperando un terremoto. Sin embargo, su mujer simplemente suspiró, abrió otro cajón y sacó otra cámara, esta vez, digital.

—Siempre tengo una por si acaso— canturreó girándose para hacerles una foto.

Ryoma y Sayuri intercambiaron una mirada de fastidio y rendición cuando su madre se marchó, feliz de la vida. Kotarou hipó. Toushiro bostezó.

La guerra de las fotografías no había hecho más que empezar.

**Chia S.R Veinticinco de noviembre del dos mil trece.**


End file.
